


【TK】红线·绕指柔（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】红线·绕指柔（全一回）

这是一间没有窗户的地下室。

不逼仄，不晦暗，不阴冷，不压抑。石墙上镶嵌着价值不菲的夜明珠，壁炉里点着熊熊的炉火，暖光与冷光相互碰撞，融合，给房间染上了一层柔和，恰到好处的保持着一个暧昧的亮度。

绕满了整间屋子的红线，柔软而轻盈，不比风筝线更粗，却闪烁着红宝石般的光芒，看上去坚韧异常。

纤长的红线，深深地刺入墙壁上，天花板上，地面上，线的另一端向屋子中间放着的大床上聚拢，将赤身裸体躺在上面的人固定成了一个奇特的形状。

左手腕贴着右手肘，右手腕贴着左手肘，双臂高举过头，胸膛因为红线对手臂的牵引而被迫挺起，腰侧延伸出的红线将他的上半身束缚在床上，膝盖向两侧分开，尽可能贴近身下的床，两个脚腕分别跟大腿根绑在了一起，脚腕上的四条线消失在了天花板上。

被绑在床上的是个男人，二十四五岁的年纪，眉眼精致，长发及肩，被用这么难受的姿势绑在床上，他却面无表情，似乎根本感觉不到痛，不仅感觉不到痛，还像没有感情一样，只是双眼泛空的看着天花板的某一处，神情淡漠至极。

色情到极点的姿势，冷漠到极点的表情。

男人身上的诱惑力，在这巨大的反差下显得更加强烈。仔细观察，就能发现男人全身都处在放松的状态下，就好像，没有骨头一样。

“咔哒”紧闭的木门发出一声轻响，一个人推开了门，缠在男人身上的红线轻轻颤动了一下。就是因为这颤动，男人脸上的表情瞬间鲜活了起来。

那人信步走到大床前，从阴影中慢慢走到了光亮里。妖异的紫色短发，长长的刘海遮住了左眼，能从头发的缝隙里看见，左眼包着厚厚的绷带。另一只本来应该很大的眼睛微眯着，露出慵懒的神色，嘴角噙着一抹似笑非笑的弧度，披着一件颜色与花纹都鲜艳无比的和服，踩着一双木屐站在石头地面上，白皙的大腿在和服下摆若隐若现，他下身只穿着一条短裤。男人双手抱在胸前视线向下，看着床上之人。

这同样是个男人，他却浑身散发着危险的气息。

看见这个男人，被绑在床上的人脸上表情更加生动，急切的喘着粗气，双眼死盯着紫发男人。并不是愤恨与仇视，正相反，他脸上带着不可忽视的雀跃与期待。

但他始终没有开口说话。

床上人的雀跃落在这男人眼中，让他嘴角的弧度扩大成了邪魅的笑容，“呵，看看你的样子，真贱！”

被骂真贱，他眼眶一红，似是有些委屈，艳色染上了狭长的眼尾，情欲却未退，为他添上了一份妩媚的神色。

站在床边的人用肆无忌惮的目光上下打量着他，看着他委屈，看着他被难耐的情欲折磨，看着他泫然欲泣，看着他在这样的目光下，一点一点的硬了起来。

他也感受到了自己下身起的反应，顾不上害羞，急切之色更甚刚才。

这副吃不到糖的小朋友一样的神情逗笑了站着的男人，“就这么等不及被我操吗？就连我看着你，都能让你硬？”

那人脸一红，却固执的不肯移开视线，只盯着男人看，孩子气的神色更重了。

成熟男人的长相，少年人才有的神情，让紫发男人心底里叹了一口气。

罢了，你自己不是最清楚吗，这孩子的心智，怕是停留在了十五六岁。最初是你发现了这一点，也是你刻意保留了这一点，诱导他，时时刻刻都像哄孩子一样哄着他，才会让他这么多年过去，依然不谙世事。

男人爬上了床，膝盖顶在对方的后穴处，感受到那里已经变得水润润的，男人一只手抚上了他半抬头的性器，稍微用了点力的揉搓着。

躺在床上的人呼吸又粗重了一些，胸膛剧烈起伏着，连粉红色的乳尖都挺立了起来，颤巍巍的，等待着人去爱抚。

玩弄够了那个已经硬到不行的阴茎，紫发男人的手顺着他的侧腰摸上来，落到了他的脖颈上。然后趴在他耳边，轻柔柔的吹了口气，满意的看着那只耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，听着他努力的调整呼吸，却依然紊乱。

紫发男人趴在他耳边轻轻说了句，“你看你多敏感，吹口气而已，你都快要射了。还有比你更贱的么？”听着又一声粗重的喘息，男人补充了一句，“不过，我很喜欢。”

说罢就叼住了他的耳垂吮了一口，男人被撩拨得浑身都泛着粉红，却依然一动不动，只是发出了轻微的“嗯，嗯”的声音，闭上眼睛，有什么凉凉的东西划过眼角。

吮吸够了耳垂的人顺着他的脸颊向眼尾吻去，半路尝到了什么咸涩的东西。

抬头看去，他正咬着嘴唇闭着眼，眼泪接二连三的从眼睑之间挤出来。

“呀，怎么哭了，嗯？我的光一？”紫发男人声音里带着诧异，明知故问。

原来，这被红线束缚在床上的人叫光一。

听见他的话，什么都说不出来，光一哭的更凶了。

见光一不断地吸着鼻子，紫发男人坏心眼的捻上了他一侧的乳头，顿时光一顾不上哭了，倒吸一口凉气，眼睛睁得老大。

光一的眼神变得更加迷离，男人这才开口道，“我允许你说话。”

“啊——嗯……”呻吟声先于话语脱口而出，“刚，刚……难受，我好难受……”

“嗯？你哪里难受啊？”被唤作刚的紫发男人一边玩弄着光一的乳头，看着它在自己手里变得更大，更红，更加敏感。

手指甲轻轻刮过乳尖，惹的光一又是一阵呻吟，“嗯~哪里，哪里都难受……我，我想……”

“你想怎样？”刚换了另一边的乳头揉捏，一边揉搓，一边观察着两个乳头颜色是否已经一致。

“我，我想让你操我，狠狠的玩弄我，刚，主人，求你了……”光一的调子又软又媚，配合着他欲求不满的神情，刚刚哭过的通红的眼眶，羞耻不堪的姿势，让刚想要把他压在身下，直到弄坏为止。

两个乳头现在一样的鲜红欲滴血，刚满意自己的作品，抬头看向光一的眼睛，现在那双眼睛里带着无限的哀求，谁见了都会心软。

虽然已经看过无数次，但刚还是没有办法免疫。

于是他开始脱衣服，在光一欣喜的目光里。

现在两个人都坦诚相对了，刚扬起了双手，可以看到，他的十个手指上都戴着至少一个细细的指环，有几根手指上甚至戴了三个。手指微动，那些刺入天花板、墙壁、地板里的闪着红光的线，都脱离了石头，自动绕上了刚的戒指，光一姿势未变，只不过现在让他维持着这个姿势的，变成了刚。

一丝不挂的傀儡师跪在床上，硬起来的阴茎直指床上躺着的人，他带着睥睨的神色，俯视着自己的私人物品——

这个由活生生的人制成的，只属于他的傀儡，堂本光一。

手指轻弹，随着刚的动作，光一改变了姿势，他从床上直起身子，跪趴下来，臀部高高翘起，肩膀支撑着上半身，头埋在已经坐在床上的主人的双腿间，被他抓着头发为他口交，一只手被刚牵引着伸向后穴，两根手指放进去，抽插，抠挖，有破碎的呻吟声从光一被塞得满满的口中漏出来，有透明的液体从他的前端滴下来，没有线牵引的另一只手无力的瘫在床上，跟着他身体的动作微微晃动。

跟在刚身边这么多年，光一早就清楚了自己主人的节奏跟兴奋点，弄了好长时间，等他彻底爽透了才让他射了出来。

粘稠的精液灌满了光一的嘴巴，刚并没有急着抽出阴茎，而是命令道，“含着，不许吐出来，也不许咽下去。”

然后才小心的后退，光一乖乖听话，紧闭着嘴巴，将那白浊含在口中。

光一被掉了个个儿，刚又套弄几下自己的阴茎，再次硬起来之后就双手掐着光一的大腿外侧，狠狠的贯了进去。

鼻子里发出媚气十足的声音，刚放松了所有的牵引线，光一的身子由肩膀跟膝盖支撑着，还有刚的双手和插在他后穴里的那根滚烫的肉棒帮他保持平衡，虽然傀儡没有自主行动的能力，但身体上的感觉还在，他觉得肩膀和脖子都酸疼不已，难受完全盖过了快感，嘴里含着东西没发开口，但鼻子里发出的呻吟渐渐变成了痛苦的闷哼。

刚显然也察觉到了这一点，他停止了抽插，很体贴的将光一平放在了床上，看着他委委屈屈的眉眼，不自觉的放柔了声音，“可以了，你很乖，咽下去吧。”

喉头上下滚动，光一把刚的精液咽了下去，刚给他揉捏着肩膀和大腿根，触摸到他硬的一跳一跳的阴茎时笑了起来，他都忘了，光一还一次都没有释放过，也不知道是怎么忍下来的。是因为刚才的姿势太难受了吗？

将他翻了个身，侧躺在床上，刚动作更加温柔的进入了光一的身体，一只手箍着他的胸膛，另一只手抚上了他的性器，一抽一送间也上下撸动着，在光一一声大过一声的浪叫中，两个人同时释放了出来。

光一因为是傀儡的缘故，身子依然带着微凉，要不是还喘着粗气，都看不出来他才高潮过。刚的身上已经出了一层薄汗，他紧紧抱着光一，让对方的身体给自己降温。

待到两人都喘匀了气，刚的手指微动，红线纷纷脱离指环，缩回到了光一的各个关节里，再一挥手，光一整个人都隐没在了一片柔和的白光里。

白光散去，光一的身子缩小了不少，像是一个精致的人偶，只有成人手臂的长度，本来就秀气的五官因为缩小而更加耐看，眼睛半阖着，长长的睫毛留下一片阴影，细软的头发散落在脸颊周围，衬得肌肤吹弹可破。

刚清理了一下手上的白浊，披上之前那件和服，抱着光一离开地下，缓步走上楼梯，来到了一间池子里放满了温泉水的浴室。

先给光一洗净了身子，擦干之后傀儡娃娃就被刚放在了专门的架子上，光一静静的看着刚沉入水里，只有肩膀跟脑袋在水面以上，看着他慢条斯理的解开覆盖在左眼上的绷带，将头发全部捋到脑后，露出了左眼位置上一大片狰狞丑陋的伤疤。

那是火烧之后的痕迹，似乎是曾经有人把正在燃烧的东西按在了刚的左眼上，烧毁了眼球，烧毁了那周围的皮肤。

刚揉搓着头发，随意转头，就看见架子上摆着的光一直勾勾的盯着自己瞧，对上自己的目光之后又心虚的移开了视线。

“有什么好看的，你不是老早以前就看过了吗？”光一的样子逗笑了刚，他开口轻喝，却不是生气的语调。

被迫移开视线的光一有些气鼓鼓，是老早就看过了，那也不妨碍我现在依然觉得心疼啊！

洗完了澡，刚给光一穿好了衣服。那是一套深红色的和服，上面绣着黑色的祥云。衣服被附了法术，可以随着光一身体的大小随意变换。

带着光一回到卧房，刚把他安放在一个内里是柔软填充物的藤条箱中，帮他调整了一个舒服的姿势，刚跟光一道了“晚安”，就躺在自己的床铺上闭上了眼睛。

光一转动他唯一可以控制的脑袋，从藤条箱的边缘看向刚，有些失望的想着，已经六年了，今天刚还是没有吻他。

 

十一年前，堂本光一还是一个刚行完成人礼的，意气风发的小少年。

除此之外，光一还有一个人人羡慕的身份——近畿城城主的大儿子，未来最有希望继承城主之职的人。

元旦这一天是他的生日，父亲亲自为他加冠，拍拍自己十四岁儿子的肩膀，欣慰的告诉他，“光一，恭喜你成年了。”

成人礼结束后，光一谢过父亲，拜别母亲，跟朋友们一起骑马出城玩耍。母亲和他约好了，晚宴一定要按时回来参加，因为今晚各大家族的小姐们都会来赴宴，母亲要他自己挑一个未来的妻子。

光一满口答应，跟着一群少年策马飞奔。

意外是在出了城之后发生的。

光一骑着马追赶前面的伙伴，马踏上了一块被白雪覆盖的冰面，还没有钉钢掌打着滑的马为了保持平衡前蹄高高扬起，将马背上的光一甩了下去，光一的后脖子重重的磕上了一块石头，然后他眼前一黑，就此不省人事。

从昏迷中清醒过来，还没有睁开眼睛，光一就听到了母亲哀哀的哭声，哭声里透着无限的绝望跟心痛。有些被这哭声吓到了，光一费力的张开眼睛，看清了坐在他身边的父亲和母亲。

母亲见他醒了，用一双肿成核桃的眼睛望着他；父亲见他醒了，满脸严肃。大夫过来了，给他号了脉之后就看了父亲一眼，父亲点点头，大夫开口告诉光一他的病情。

起初他还以为自己听错了。

大夫说，他已经昏迷了五天，因为摔伤，脖子后面的骨头错了位，那个地方是控制全身运动的器官，一旦受伤就无法复原，他比较幸运，伤到那里还捡回了一条命，不过从此以后他全身都不能动了，连转一下头都不行。

下意识的想把医生的话当做是开玩笑，光一急切的看向母亲，母亲哀嚎一声，又捂着脸哭了起来。他看向父亲，父亲的眼神让他整颗心像是被泡在了冰水里，那眼神中没有心疼，没有悲伤，只有失望至极，仿佛在说，我怎么会有你这样的儿子。

是了，他从马背上摔了下来，变成了一个必须依靠别人伺候的废人，继承权注定与自己无缘了，也难怪一向喜欢优秀子弟的父亲会对自己失望。

更让他心凉的是，他的那些朋友，在他受伤期间，一个都没来看望过他。现在光一终于清楚了，那些人之所以愿意和他混在一起，无非是看中了他们家的权势和自己城主继承人的身份，并不是喜欢堂本光一他这个人。

三个月后，养好了伤的光一被父亲挪到了一个偏僻的房间，虽然推开拉门就能看见院子里的景色，但这里荒凉无比，等闲绝不会有人经过。

短短几个月时间，光一的人生发生了天翻地覆的变化，他失去了朋友，失去了父母，失去了继承权，失去了健康行动自如的身体。

这个已经成了废人的儿子在城主眼里变得一文不值，他还禁止母亲去探望他，呵斥她不应该把时间浪费在没用的地方。

刚开始母亲还想要偷偷去看，每次都被父亲的人发现半强迫的请了回去。半年以后，母亲怀孕了，从此她的注意力就放在了肚子里这个孩子身上，而无暇顾及只能躺在床上的大儿子了。

城主自诩不是一个冷酷无情的人，为了体现出他的大度跟仁慈，还专门派了两个男仆伺候光一的日常起居。说是伺候，其实不过是一日三餐给他喂饭，早晚各一次帮他排泄，每天换一下床铺，隔段时间给他擦一下身子而已。为了不让他尿床，每天只给他喝定量的水。总之，这两个男仆为了避免麻烦尽可能的偷懒，琢磨出了一整套省事的方法。

最开始，被当做一件物品一样对待，让光一难堪无比，没有人跟他说话，男仆摆出一副“跟你说话你也听不懂”的架势让光一愤怒，我又不是摔坏了脑子！他开口跟男仆问这问那，男仆充耳不闻，连个眼神都不给他。光一渐渐觉得没趣，也就不再说话。

他也曾想过去死，这样活在世上实在太痛苦，以他的情况没办法寻找别的死法，咬舌自尽想想都觉得疼，少年决定通过绝食把自己饿死。

两个男仆察觉到了他的意图，一个掰开他的嘴，一个强行把食物灌了进去。城主大人给他们的命令很明确，大少爷一定要活着，活着才能彰显出他作为城主的包容之心，如果大少爷死了，你们也跟着去死吧。

是以他们两个只有在“让光一活着”这件事上保持着高度的一致性，和绝对的贯彻性。

光一绝望了，现在这个样子，他甚至连死都做不到。

那就不死了吧，只是麻木的接受着男仆的照顾，困了就睡觉，醒了就数房梁上的木头缝，要么就看着院子里一成不变的景色。没有功课值得温习，没有诗篇值得背诵，本来他就不愿意学那些律令法典，只是作为继承人培养的时候填鸭子似的塞到他的脑子里罢了，现在不用学了，自然忘得一干二净。

就这样年复一年，两个男仆权当是自己在打理一个物件，光一也渐渐的把自己当成了物件，他们怎么摆弄，自己就怎么受着。

五年后，奈落城向近畿城宣战。是年七月，近畿城破，城主携妻儿逃脱，奈落城主紧追不舍，于城外将奈良城城主一家射杀。

城主府里的仆人死的死，逃的逃，所有人都忘了光一，忘了那个瘫痪在床的大少爷。

这些年的岁月并没有在光一身上留下太多痕迹，面容没什么变化，只是比十四岁的时候更加的英俊，常年卧病在床的憔悴，反而让他增添了一份病态的美。头发因为没有修剪过，已经长到了胸口，皮肤因为几乎不见光而苍白无比。仔细观察就能发现，光一的脸颊上几乎没什么肉，微微有些凹陷下去，被子下的躯干跟四肢，也瘦的皮包骨。

被遗忘的第四天，没有食物，没有水，光一能清晰的感受到生命从自己身体里渐渐流逝，每过一分钟，自己的迷糊一分，黄昏时刻，残阳似血，有人在墙头上漫步，看见躺在被褥上的光一，他跳下墙头，向着屋子的方向走来。

光一已经有些恍惚了，他甚至分不清此刻走过来的到底是人是鬼。

“你是地狱的使者吗？”太久没有开口说话，好几天没喝水，光一的声音沙哑而怪异。

那人逆光而站，光一看不清他脸上的表情，不过却听见了他的笑声。

他“fufufu”的轻笑起来，似乎光一讲了一个非常好笑的笑话。

“我不是地狱的使者哦，硬要说的话，是死神更加贴切。”他的语速很慢，声音黏糊糊的带着慵懒，说完，那人解下腰间的竹筒凑到嘴边喝了一口水。

光一不错眼珠地盯着那个竹筒看。

再次轻笑了一声，那人穿着木屐直接踏上地板，扶起光一给他喂水。光一喝得太急了，呛得一阵剧烈的咳嗽，那人就放下竹筒给他拍背。

好不容易止住咳嗽，光一道了谢，那人却并没有把他放回到床铺上，而是用腿支着他的后背，问道，“你有没有兴趣跟我走？”

光一一愣，下意识的问道，“我这么个废物，对你有什么用？”

那人神秘一笑，“当然有用，有大用。”

通过交流，光一才知道，这个穿着艳丽和服脚踩木屐的紫发男子名叫堂本刚，非常巧的与他同姓。刚是一个傀儡师，现在在比较普通的“技师”级别，他想精进一步，成为数量稀少的“偃师”，正四处寻找合适的材料。

成为“偃师”的条件，是亲手做成功一件“神机傀儡”。

做成神机傀儡，最重要的一样材料是活人，这人要自愿成为傀儡师的傀儡材料，跟傀儡师签订契约，将自己的身心和灵魂都奉献给傀儡师，从此傀儡师就是他唯一的主人，对他有绝对生杀予夺的权利，如果成功的被做成神机傀儡，傀儡师可以用傀儡线操控神机傀儡，没有傀儡师的允许，神机傀儡甚至不能开口说话。

而一旦傀儡师成为了偃师，他跟自己的傀儡都能获得漫长的生命。本来成为技师就能比普通人多活一百年，成为偃师以后，又能再多活二百年，如果成为了传说中的“天师”，就能获得永恒的生命。只不过，成为天师的条件，谁也不知道。

但成为神机傀儡也不是完全没有好处，如果仪式成功，就不会再有饥饿跟口渴的感觉，不会再被疾病困扰，还会变的更加漂亮。说白了，成为神机傀儡，也就不算是个人了，而更像是一件有生命有感情的物品。

光一毫不犹豫的就答应了下来，别的暂且不说，能够在傀儡师的操控下行动这一点，对他的诱惑太大了。他想重新动起来，无论付出什么样的代价，无论是以何种方式。

退一万步来讲，不答应刚，他就只能在这座废弃的城池中等死了。

刚很满意光一的回答，他抱起瘦的没剩什么分量的人，轻轻一跃跳上了墙头，再几个起落，近畿城的城池就在光一的视线里迅速远去了。

 

神机傀儡的制作自然是成功了，光一陪在已经成为了偃师的刚身边，已经六年。

刚刚被制作成功，变小了的光一在刚眼中看到了欣喜的神色，但他眼眸深处却藏着别的情绪。如果光一没看错，那像是，厌烦？

刚为什么会厌烦？光一很清楚，应该不是因为他，那会是因为什么？

这个问题在光一心里存了很久，直到有一次，他无意中看见了刚一直用眼罩或绷带盖着的左眼，那里狰狞的伤疤。

初次看见的时候光一被彻底吓住了，刚看见了他的神情，嗤笑一声，“怎么，吓呆了？”

光一这才回过神来，怯怯的试探着问刚，怎么弄的。

刚倒是没怎么隐瞒，说是第一次制作神机傀儡的时候弄的，那次失败了。

原来我不是第一个啊。光一倒是有些明白为什么自己被制作成功之后，刚眼神里有厌烦的神色，应该是勾起了他之前不好的记忆吧。但光一从刚不自然的神情看出来，他没有说出全部。

再追问下去，刚就不让他说话了。

傀儡师对自己的神机傀儡有绝对的控制权，如果刚不想让他说话，他就一声也发不出来。

接着，光一的注意力就被转移了，刚把变作正常体型的他扔在床铺上，脱光了他的衣服，也脱光了自己的，然后将阴茎插进了他的后穴里。

每当这个时候，光一都有一种错觉，刚制作神机傀儡的目的，是为了方便做爱。

第一次做爱，饶是刚十分有耐心的帮他扩张，光一还是疼的脸色发白，毫无快感可言，以至于很长一段时间他都对做爱有所抗拒。刚是不管他愿不愿意的，只要自己想做了，光一就没有拒绝的权利。

就这样，从最开始全然的疼痛，到疼痛中夹杂着快感，再到没有疼痛只剩下快感，光一没有计算出到底过了多长时间，他只知道，在这个过程中，在每次上床都能看见刚潜藏在眼睛深处的痛苦的时候，他渐渐沦陷了。

变得越来越依赖刚，变得什么都不愿意想，每天都只想着刚，变得无比眷恋他哄着自己的神情和语调，变得异常听话，只要是刚说的，就会乖乖照做。

因为刚的喜悦而喜悦，因为刚的难过而难过，因为刚的伤痛而心疼，因为刚的寂寞而寂寞。被刚背在藤条箱里四处走的时候会觉得无比幸福，各大城主邀请刚表演献艺的时候，自己会因为能派上用场而高兴。

娇小精致的傀儡娃娃，在傀儡师灵活的手指下翩翩起舞，还能唱出动听的歌谣，贵族中从少女到夫人都为光一疯狂，金币银锭不要命的往出撒，刚经常赚的盆满钵满。

不过，每年都有四个月的时间，刚会回到这里，这里是他们的家，神机傀儡也需要休息，刚也需要放松，四处奔波，和贵族打交道，委实是一件很累的事情。

光一虽然懂的东西不多，但他也知道，自己怕是爱上了刚。一件物品，居然爱上了自己的主人，这是光一说什么也不愿意让刚知道的。因为刚对神机傀儡的态度一直很奇怪，虽然疯狂的跟自己做爱，但从来不会吻自己，曾经刚离他很近，光一想顺势吻上他的嘴唇，刚一偏头拒绝之后，严厉的警告了光一，“不许亲我，也别指望我会亲你，你给我记好了。”

那一次的放肆，刚把光一锁在藤条箱里，关了整整一个月，反正他也不需要吃饭喝水上厕所。

被放出来之后，光一彻底老实了，他把自己的心思瞒得死死的，生怕被刚知晓，他不确定，刚知道以后会不会挖出自己的傀儡之心。

所谓傀儡之心，是制作神机傀儡的时候，替代活人心脏的东西。由精巧的机械装置构成，傀儡师会剖出心脏，放入傀儡之心，如果傀儡之心运转正常，神机傀儡才算是制作成功。这是整个制作过程中最关键的一步，无数的神机傀儡都是因为在这一步死去而让技师无法成为偃师。

而且傀儡之心跟心脏一样，是神机傀儡最重要的一个器官。割掉四肢，砍下头颅，甚至是大卸八块，都无法让神机傀儡死亡，有傀儡师的一双巧手，很快就会修复如初。甚至用刀刺穿傀儡之心，神机傀儡也不会坏掉。唯有整个的挖出傀儡之心，失去了动力之源的神机傀儡才会真正的死去。

不过这种行为不会对傀儡师造成任何影响就对了，杀了傀儡师，神机傀儡铁定活不成，但杀了神机傀儡，偃师可以很轻松的再做一个。

因此，光一只能把自己的感情藏得深一些，再深一些，不敢露出一丝一毫的苗头。

自从受伤以后，其实光一的心智就没怎么成长，一直保持着十五六岁的状态。所以单纯的他并不知道，感情一旦产生，是百分之一万瞒不住的，表面上再怎么装的若无其事，第六感都能把这端倪揪出来。

 

床铺上的刚翻了个身，缓缓睁开了眼睛。

他曾经一遍又一遍的问自己，制作神机傀儡这么重要的仪式，为什么要选一个全身瘫痪羸弱不堪的青年来做材料。这不仅增大了失败的可能性，还增大了制作傀儡之心的难度。

也许，是这孩子的神情震撼了他。

刚看起来像是个二十多岁的青年，实际上他已经活了将近一百年。成为傀儡师之后，他就有意的让自己的容貌停留在二十多岁，虽然大多数傀儡师都愿意以一副德高望重的姿态示人，但刚总觉得那样太装逼，完全没有必要。

当他看见光一那空洞无一物的眼神的时候，心里有个声音告诉他，为这孩子做点什么吧，把他做成神机傀儡也好，总比无声无息的死在这个破地方要强。

他把所有话都摊开来跟这孩子讲，没想到他毫不犹豫的就答应了。

是因为瘫痪在床多年，想要再次动起来的愿望太强烈了吗？

刚说不清楚，他只是无法拒绝这样的眼神。

将光一带走，回到家之后，刚付出多几倍的努力，这功夫总算是没有白费，神机傀儡的制作非常成功，他给光一安了一个强劲的傀儡之心，不仅弥补了他身体上的不足，还让本来瘦得没有半点多余的肉的人，重新变得身材匀称，焕发出了惊人的美丽。

实在是一个，太过漂亮的孩子。

刚明明知道，频繁的跟神机傀儡上床，会让傀儡不可抑制的爱上自己的主人，但他就是忍不住，想看着光一在他身下婉转呻吟，想看着情欲染上光一的眼角，想听着光一不顾一切的浪叫。

堂本光一似乎是某种类似五石散的东西，让他无可救药的上了瘾。

但这绝不是爱，这绝对不能成为爱。

每次刚的心里有这种感情的一点点动向，刚都会摸上自己的左眼，将之扼杀在摇篮里。

原因无他，以前的经历太过刻骨铭心，以至于刚一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳。

刚十五岁成为傀儡师中的技师，少年天才，前途无量。十八岁之时遇到了自己的爱人，同样是技师的少年，还比他要小一岁。

两个天才结伴走天下，一边提升自己的技艺，一边谈情说爱，日子过得好不快活。

幸福的时光总是短暂的，一次地震，刚的爱人为了救刚，下半身被压在了房梁底下，从此无法走路。

不甘心人生就这样的两个少年寻找了各种方法，最终决定，刚尝试将爱人做成神机傀儡，这样两个人就能再拥有二百年的时光。以刚的天赋和两人之间的情感羁绊，成功率当在百分之八十以上。要知道，充当神机傀儡的人越心甘情愿，成功的概率就越大。

那一次神机傀儡的制作其实相当成功，异变是发生在恋人成为神机傀儡睁开眼睛的那一霎那。

成为神机傀儡之后，傀儡有半分钟的自主行动时间，如果在这段时间里神机傀儡成功击杀了自己的傀儡师，他就能以傀儡之躯成为偃师。

江湖上老早就有这样的传闻，刚下意识的忘记了它，因为他觉得，自己的爱人一定不会背叛自己。

可事与愿违，恋人毫不犹豫的拿起炉火旁烧得通红的金属拨火棍，向刚的脸上捅去。

刚反应快，偏头一躲，拨火棍的尖端刺入了他的左眼刺破了太阳穴附近的皮肉，留下一大片火烧的痕迹。

要是刺得稍微正一点，刚就会被刺穿脑袋，活不成了。

因为这一躲，给刚争取了宝贵的时间。他打了两个滚躲得远远的，半分钟已过，烧火棍从恋人手中滑落，他全身无力的瘫在地上，用愤恨的眼神看着刚，全无昔日的爱恋可言。

刚走到他身边的时候他还犹自愤愤，“我救了你一命堂本刚，我的腿是因为你废掉的，现在你把命还给我，有什么不对吗？！你真是这个世界上最自私的人，害我没了腿不算，还让我失去行动的权利，你怎么不去死，你怎么不去死！？”

血顺着刚的左眼蜿蜒而下，泪顺着刚的右眼蜿蜒而下，他面无表情的看着躺在地上表情扭曲，已经全然陌生的昔日的恋人，没有反驳，没有质问，而是一言不发的亲手挖出了他的傀儡之心。

还没有进行温养的神机傀儡死去了，一同死去的，还有刚那颗相信爱情的心。

这一次神机傀儡的制作宣告失败，因为他没有来得及进行之后为期一周的温养过程。

温养指的就是神机傀儡制作成功最初的七天，傀儡师要时时刻刻将神机傀儡带在身边，白天亲手为他附上傀儡线，晚上搂着傀儡睡觉，直到第七天所有的傀儡线都附在了神机傀儡的各个关节上，傀儡师能像操纵普通傀儡一样自如的操纵神机傀儡。

此时，傀儡师才有资格被称为“偃师”。

之后的七八十年里，刚一直在四处游走，寻找着制作神机傀儡最重要的活人材料，无奈他的要求太多，总碰不上合适的人选。

直到遇见了光一。

虽然明知道这孩子不会晓得傀儡师之间的秘辛，刚还是做了万全的准备，在神机傀儡制作成功的第一时间就将人锁在了台子上，自己退的远远地，等待那要命的半分钟过去。

事实证明是他多虑了，这孩子安安静静的躺在台子上一动不动，并不知道自己有半分钟可以移动的时间。

其实刚每次跟光一做爱，也有发泄的嫌疑，他总是不由自主的将昔日恋人的脸带入到光一的脸上，他的背叛，他对自己的伤害，这些愤怒，在自己一下一下狠狠的顶着光一这个新的神机傀儡的时候，似乎得到了释放。

后来他慢慢做不下去了。

因为他曾有一次无意中看见了光一咬着嘴唇隐忍的脸，虽然痛苦却一声都不吭，满脸都是想让自己的主人满意的神色。刚从没有哪一刻如此强烈的察觉出，光一跟从前的恋人，是两个完全不同的人。

所以他下一次做爱的时候，刻意放轻了动作，果然在这孩子脸上看到了放松的神情，此后的每一次上床，刚都有照顾光一的感受，光一也沦陷在了刚的温柔中。

那次光一想要吻上刚的嘴唇，刚将他关在藤条箱里一个月，用行动告诉他，你越界了。

那一个月中，他无数次的想要偷偷看一看光一，看看他会不会害怕，会不会偷偷的哭。最后还是忍住了，恋人背叛所留下的心理阴影，不是这么轻易就能放下的。

光一被放出来以后，刚明显的察觉出，他把全部的情感都藏了起来，拼命的藏着，唯恐被自己看出来身为傀儡却爱上了他的主人。

那缩头缩脑的小模样让刚觉得好笑，又莫名有些心疼。

我心疼什么？他就是我的私人物品，玩腻了随时都可以丢掉的！

今天晚上，刚也是在这么自我催眠之后，进入了梦乡。

光一则竖着耳朵，甚至是贪婪的听着自己主人的呼吸声，听了整整一夜。毕竟，神机傀儡其实并不需要睡觉。

 

樱花还没有开放的季节，刚在接到了一封信之后，提前结束了每年四个月雷打不动的休假，带着光一，上路了。

马车船舶又走路，半个月的行程，刚终于来到了一个小村子里。光一一路上都有些不安，只因为这一次刚带上了制作神机傀儡所需要的全部材料，除了一个大活人。

光一是知道的，一个偃师可以拥有不止一个神机傀儡。上限是几个他也不清楚，他曾经自欺欺人的认为刚只有自己一个，现在看来，明显不是这样的。光一很害怕，他怕这新的神机傀儡取代自己的位置，他怕刚喜新厌旧，最终抛弃了自己。

明明最初在心里告诉自己的是，只要能再一次体会到用自己的双腿走路的感觉，哪怕一次之后就立刻死去也好，自己也心甘情愿，但随着跟刚相处的时间变长，光一发现他变得越来越贪婪，最近，甚至产生了“想要跟刚在一起三百年”这样的想法。

我这么自私自利，主人知道了会讨厌我吧。所以光一依然把他的小心思藏在心里，谁也没告诉。

刚当然不知道自己的神机傀儡心中所想，他只是背着存放光一的藤条箱，跋山涉水的来到了约定的地点。

至于为什么要带上这个本来可以扔在家的神机傀儡，刚觉得，经过这么长时间，他已经想明白了，而想明白了就行动，是他一贯以来的行事作风。他自问已经完全摆脱了过去的阴影，也看清了自己的心，正好这个委托来了，那之前准备的试验就可以进行了。

如果成功，那就再好不过了。

作为目的地的小村子隐藏在山坳里，给刚寄信的人是一个老婆婆，七十多岁的样子，她的孙女几个月前从树上摔下来，摔坏了后背，导致她胸口以下都没了知觉。她的孙女是樱花祭上主舞的人，孙女想要跳最后一支舞，希望偃师帮忙完成她的心愿，她愿意将深山里采出的那支百年何首乌作为报酬。

也就是因为这珍贵的药材，刚才答应了老婆婆的委托。

听了情况之后，刚二话不说，马上开始准备。

先把光一安放在一个舒服的地方，变成傀儡娃娃的光一让老婆婆面露惊奇，她想要摸一摸光一的脸，被偏头躲过去了。

见到这一幕让刚失笑，他不知道这孩子在赌什么气，只是无奈的斥责他，“喂，光一，这样可不好啊！”

光一脸颊都有些嘟了起来，刚觉得更好笑了，“有什么话你就说。”

“……没有。”

刚也不管他心里怎么想的，走过去单手提着他的后衣领就将他放在了老婆婆怀里，刚还语气十分温和的对老婆婆说道，“没事，这孩子有些别扭，您就抱着他吧，很好玩的。”

见光一张开了嘴，他迅速命令道，“不许说话。”

果然发不出声音了。

光一沮丧极了，好吧好吧我算明白了，我在你心里就是个玩具罢了。

被老婆婆爱怜的圈在怀里，耳边听着慈祥的声音不断地在说“好漂亮”，光一却一直伸着脖子看向内室，只能看见刚忙忙碌碌的背影。

晚上，老婆婆睡觉去了，光一被她放回了藤条箱里，还贴心的盖上了盖子。

光一却在心里狂骂，死老太婆，你把我放回去干什么，我都看不见刚了！

刚一直忙活了三天两夜，第三天的傍晚，刚牵引着少女从里屋走了出来。

因为是第二个神机傀儡，偃师并不需要温养它，傀儡直接就可以被连上牵引线，随着傀儡师的手指行动。

一只手打开藤条箱的盖子把光一固定在了自己肩膀上，刚再次用两只手牵引着少女来到院子里。

距离天黑还有一段时间，樱花祭就是一个月后了，少女和刚都要尽快适应牵引跟被牵引。

白天，藤条箱被放在老婆婆家后院的那颗樱花树下，光一坐在上面，背靠着树，看着刚操纵少女做出一个又一个舞蹈动作。

耐心与温柔的程度，是光一从没有见过的。牵引着自己练习舞蹈动作的时候，刚总是板着个脸，用审视的眼光看着自己，注意力更多的是在怎么跳能让舞蹈更吸引人，而不是放在自己身上。

那时不时的夸奖就更听不到了，反正所有的动作都出自刚的手，他可能觉得自己夸自己很蠢吧。

有时候练习到很晚，老婆婆招呼刚回去吃饭，光一就被忘在了院子里，等刚吃完了饭，才想起出来收他。

我在刚心里越来越不重要了。光一一想到这一点，就鼻子酸酸的想哭，拼命忍住才能不掉眼泪。

然而，他低落的心情刚也无暇顾及，他只是每日与少女在一起，陪她跳舞，称赞她跳得好。

时间悄悄溜走，当光一在少女脸上看出越来越明显的爱恋的时候，他心中警铃大作。

你怎么可以用那么赤裸裸的目光盯着刚看？！刚是我的主人，只属于我一个人的主人！不许看了，不许看了！

但他无能为力，既不能走上前去阻止，也不能出声喝斥。

刚却没有像阻止自己跟他亲嘴一样的阻止少女用爱恋的眼神看着他，光一彻底绝望了。

原来我就是一个物件，从始至终都没有变过。从十四岁那年开始，到现在，一直都没变过。

心好痛啊，明明傀儡之心不是真正的心脏，这个地方为什么这么疼啊！

嫉妒、心痛、绝望，光一在煎熬中度过了好几个日夜。距离樱花祭还有十天的时候，刚从衣服里掏出了一个锦囊，小心翼翼的解开绳子，从里面倒出来了一个亮到刺眼的小玩意。

那个小东西被刚放在少女的后颈附近，它很快就从那钻进了少女的身体里。

奇迹的一刻出现了，那些被刚放下来的红线，自动自觉的向后颈那里汇聚过去，所有的线头都集中在了那一处，红线渐渐隐没，刚抱着双臂，看着站在地上的少女，自己动了一下胳膊。

瞬间，光一就知道那个闪闪发亮的小东西是什么了。

偃师秘宝，七巧玲珑。

制作这个东西极其困难，不仅需要傀儡师极高的天赋和动手能力，还要凭运气收集到非常稀有的材料，在特定的时间段里制作才有成功的概率。

而七巧玲珑唯一的作用，就是能让神机傀儡像正常人一样自主行动，不需要依赖傀儡师和线的牵引。

没想到，刚已经成功的制作出了这东西，更没有想到，这东西做出来不是给我用的，而是一个认识还不到一个月的少女。

也是啊，你光一跟刚算是什么关系呢？怕是在主人眼里，你跟他那个藤条箱也没什么差别。自己顶多还有一个可以上床的功能，除此之外，一无是处。

刚没有阻止少女用那种爱恋的眼光看着他，怕是已经爱上她了吧。就等着少女完成樱花祭的主舞，然后他就可以带着心爱之人双宿双飞，做一对逍遥情侣。

而自己呢，也许会被刚挖出傀儡之心，作为那个少女备用的动力之源，也许刚不会那么残忍，而是把自己带回家，放在某个角落里，或者锁在哪个箱子里，很多很多年以后再想起来，心血来潮的把自己拿出来表演一段，当做是茶余饭后的消遣。

一想到这个未来，光一就心如刀割，他泪流满面，哭了整整一个下午，直到脸上的泪干了，红肿的眼眶消下去了，刚依旧没有发现，他现在全部的注意力都放在了少女身上，分不出心神顾及光一。

十天以后的樱花祭，皓月当空，少女出色的完成了主舞。

光一坐在刚腿上，听着他为少女鼓掌，鼓了很长很长时间。他木木的想着，自己跟刚这么近距离的接触，应该是最后一次了吧，这人身上的味道，靠在他身上的感觉，太让他眷恋。可惜，以后不会再有了。

刚带着光一回到了老婆婆家，走到门口就发现亭亭玉立的少女已经在那等着他们了。少女双眼亮晶晶的，好像天上闪烁的星星。

随手把光一放在门前的花架上，少女拉着刚来到了稍微远一点的地方，两个人靠的很近很近，不知在窃窃私语些什么，他们时不时地轻笑着，气氛和谐又美好。

最后的那个拥抱，刺痛了光一的眼睛。

堂本刚，你为什么要如此残忍，拒绝了我对你的爱，却给我看你跟心爱姑娘的拥抱，你们是不是待会就要接吻了，来完成那个我渴望无比却永远都得不到的爱的举动？

光一以为自己能够坦然的接受这一切，看到这一幕的时候，他就明白了，前面的那些全都是骗自己，他受不了刚爱上别的人，受不了从此被刚冷落，受不了生命中没有刚的日子，如果这样的话，他还不如死了算了。

对啊，要不然就去死吧，反正自己这条命就是捡来的，刚也只是恰好遇到了自己这个合适的材料罢了，死了就不会再心痛了，死了就不会再看见这些让我心痛又心碎的一幕幕了。

越来越坚定了赴死的想法，明明没有牵引线的傀儡娃娃光一，慢慢的动了起来。

另一边，少女跟刚说完了感谢的话，向刚索要了一个生命中最后的拥抱。

她说，“谢谢您让我完成了最后的心愿，作为谢礼，这枚七巧玲珑我也已经帮您打磨完成了，您可以把它取走，去用在您爱人的身上。我跟奶奶已经告过别了。永别了，堂本刚先生，最后再说一次，谢谢您。”

刚取出了少女后颈里的七巧玲珑，少女化作光点，消失不见。

将七巧玲珑小心的收回到锦囊里，刚转过身，就看到了让他心脏都停止跳动的一幕，光一从花架上跌落下来，自己从傀儡娃娃变作了真人大小，还站了起来。

大树挡住了光一的视线，他没有看到少女消失的场景，只以为女孩子回去收拾行李了，准备跟刚离开。

作为傀儡师，刚太清楚了，神机傀儡自己动起来只有一种情况，就是他心存死志，坚定不移的想要结束自己的生命。

刚飞速跑过去，变了调的声音大喊着，“光一，你要干什么？！”

光一哭喊着，边喊边解开了和服，“我已经知道到我是个多余的了！我本来应该祝福你们的，可是我做不到啊，做不到！我爱你啊堂本刚，我爱你，主人！但是你不爱我，我的心都要痛死了！我不想再痛了，现在我把这颗心还给你吧，还给你！还给你我就不会再痛了！”

手指狠狠的插入胸膛，撕开皮肉，折断肋骨，光一像感觉不到疼一样，白着脸去挖自己的傀儡之心。

刚已经扑上来了，“光一，住手！快住手！别做傻事，听到没有！”

使劲一挥手，“不要过来！”手腕上本来连着的红线像鞭子一样抽向刚，划破了他的衣服，留下了一条皮开肉绽的伤口。

挖出了傀儡之心，把那个精巧的机械装置握在手里，光一才看见了躺在地上半天爬不起来的刚。

触目惊心的伤口让光一慌了，他欲疾步上前却摔倒在地，只能拼命的仰着头冲着刚的方向不断地说道，“对不起啊刚，主人，对不起，我不想伤害你的，对不起，是我的错，对不起，对不起，主人对不起……”

眼前已经一片黑了，触觉在渐渐远离自己，光一还在固执的看着刚的方向，不断地道歉。

刚翻了个身，向前爬了几步把光一搂在了怀里，刺眼的红色不断从光一胸前的那个大洞里涌出来。按说神机傀儡的血液是不会随着身体的破损流出来的，除非傀儡失去了全部活着的希望，只求一死。

他一直知道光一爱着自己，但是没想到，他会爱得这样深。

“你这个笨蛋，我也爱你啊！你为什么从来都不问问我，我对你是怎么想的呢？”眼泪模糊了刚的视线，他现在后悔死了，为什么不早点把自己的心意说出来，这样光一就不会误会自己爱上的是这个少女了。

刚说了些什么，光一已经听不到了，他只是机械的重复着道歉的话，双眼越来越空洞，声音越来越微弱，鲜血流出的速度越来越慢，傀儡之心也渐渐停止了跳动。

注意到这一点之后，刚的脑子飞快的转动，怎么办，怎么办，要怎么救活光一？

突然想到了某个古老的记载，傀儡师的心头血可以救活被挖出傀儡之心的神机傀儡。

一秒钟的犹豫都没有，刚摸出匕首，把傀儡之心放回到光一的胸膛里，刀刃刺进自己的左胸口再拔出，滚烫的鲜血喷溅出来，浇在了光一的傀儡之心上。

身体一阵阵发冷，眼前一阵阵发黑，刚却顾不上这些，他只希望，这方法可以救活光一，却完全忘了，刺破心脏，他也活不成。

模模糊糊的看见傀儡之心好像恢复了跳动，刚放心的晕了过去。

 

刚在老婆婆原来孙女的房间里醒了过来。一睁开眼睛，他就对上了光一担心的目光。

看见他醒了，光一什么都没说，扑上去就搂住了刚的脖子。

光一的脸被强行扳起来，在他不明所以的目光中，刚主动吻上了那双薄薄的嘴唇。深情又霸道的吻让光一浑身发软，两个人好长时间以后才分开。光一看了一眼刚，又抱了上去。

没一会，刚就感觉到脖子附近湿了。

抬起一只手轻轻拍着光一的后背，刚百感交集。

他仿佛睡了一百年那么长，做了一个长长的梦。

在梦里，他得知，自己已经成为了傀儡师传说中的天师。成为天师的条件很简单，偃师要是能心甘情愿的为自己的神机傀儡献上生命，他就能成为天师。

天师能获得永恒的生命，而他的傀儡不仅同样能获得永恒的生命，还能不再依赖牵引线，可以像正常人一样行动。

成为天师后，法力溢出治好了刚和光一身上的伤，让他们两个都恢复如初。

从偃师进阶为天师，还有一个必备的前提条件，那就是神机傀儡必须是偃师的爱人。

之后，刚也得知了傀儡师的源起。

从前有一对非常相爱的情侣，其中的一个人因为身患绝症时日无多，他的爱人悲痛不已，不想跟对方生离死别，于是就琢磨出了一个术法，将爱人的灵魂转移到了一个提线木偶身上，他们又陪伴着彼此过了五十年，最终因为木偶年久失修坏掉了，灵魂就此消散，他的爱人也抱着坏掉的木偶自杀了。

这便是最初的傀儡师和傀儡。

傀儡师诞生的契机，仅仅是因为爱情。没有什么追求长身不老的秘密，也没有什么追求更强力量的秘诀。

因为传说月老会给一对有缘的木偶娃娃绑上红线，这两个娃娃就代表着人世间的两个人，他们最终会恩爱一生，所以傀儡师牵引傀儡用的线，都是红色的。

红色的牵引线，细长又绵软，化作一条条的绕指柔，牵引着神机傀儡的一举一动，也牵引着互相爱恋的两颗心。

刚告别了老婆婆，走在回家的路上。

背在背上的藤条箱里放着百年的何首乌，箱子上坐着晃着腿的傀儡娃娃光一，小小的后背靠在刚的脑袋上，嘴里哼着欢快的歌。

听着小家伙的歌声，天师笑得宠溺，脚下的步子也轻盈了几分。

朝阳把两个人的影子拉得老长，一如他们的故事，还有很长，很长。

 

——The End

 

注：偃师的故事参见《列子·汤问》


End file.
